Morituri te Salutant
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Der letzte Weg für Harry Potter. Der letzte Kampf der Zaubererwelt. Wer wird sterben? Wer wird überleben? Wer wird zurück bleiben? Die letzten Gedanken eines Todgeweihten. OneShot [DM x HP] Sad!


Hey! Hallo! Und danke das ihr hier mal vorbei schneit und vielleicht noch ein bisschen länger bleibt um meine Geschichte zu lesen!

Mit dieser Geschichte habe ich einen tollen Wettbewerb gewonnen und habe geschafft, mehr als 10 andere auszuschlagen... deswegen bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei der Jury und bei den anderen Schreibern, die auch echt tolle Sachen geschrieben haben!

Ich hoffe ihr habt auch mit dieser kleinen Geschichte Spaß und hinterlasst mir ein nettes Review! Ich danke schon mal im voraus!

**Beta**: Wie immer, die kleine Dia! Danke!

**Warnings**: Naja, eigentlich keine, aber ihr solltet euch auf ein Sad-End einstellen!

Der Titel ist latein und bedeutet: Die Todgeweihten begrüßen dich! So oder so ähnlich (hatte nie Latein) und wurde im alten Rom von den Gladiatoren gesprochen, wenn sie den Kaiser begrüßt haben... ich hoffe, ich erzähle hier keinen Mist...

So, und jetzt viel Spaß damit!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Morituri te salutant**

"Ich liebe dieses Leben", sage ich mir wieder, als ich die Straßen von London betrete und meinen Weg gehe.

Der letzte Weg. Das weiß ich.

Hier bin ich nun. Harry Potter. 17 und in der nächsten Stunde bereits tot. Hier bin ich auf meinem letzten Weg, auf dem letzten all meiner Wege. Auch wenn ich gehe, weiß ich nicht wohin.

Alles habe ich zurückgelassen, um rein zu sein, um unbelastet und leicht zu sein, um einfach ich zu sein für diesen letzten Weg.

Mir ist kalt und mein Blick ist schwer. Die Straßen sind bereits leer und nur ich gehe… weiß nicht wohin, auch wenn ich gehe…

Meine Gedanken drehen sich um das, was ich zurückgelassen habe, das, was ich einmal war, schon immer sein wollte, was ich gleich ins Auge fassen werde. Meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft ballen sich in wilde Gedanken in meinem Kopf und ergeben in den letzten Minuten meines Lebens einen klaren und direkten Sinn.

Wenn ich diesen Weg wieder zurückgehen könnte, würde ich klarer sehen als zuvor. Aber ich weiß, ich werde ihn nur einmal gehen und das ist jetzt, das ist heute.

Die Wärme, die du mir letzte Nacht schenktest, haftet an mir wie ein Mantel. Er wird mich vor den Monstern in der Dunkelheit schützen, oder? Wird er mich durch die Nacht tragen und mich meinen Kampf kämpfen lassen? Werde ich durch ihn mutiger sein? Werde ich durch ihn dem gegenübertreten können, was jeden am Ende unseres Lebens erwartet?

Nein, ich werde weder mutig, noch unerschrocken sein, aber mit deiner Liebe in meinem Herzen, deinen Worten in meinen Ohren und deinem Glauben an mich werde ich versuchen, auf den letzten Metern meines Lebens nicht zu straucheln.

Ich will zurück. Zurück zu dir. Will zurück in mein altes Leben und ein neues mit dir aufbauen. Unsere Zeit war zu kurz. Schon jetzt beginnen die ersten Bilder in meinen Erinnerungen, zu verblassen. Schon jetzt fällt es mir schwer, die ersten Stunden unserer gemeinsamen Zeit in meinem inneren Auge in Bilder zu fassen.

Einen kurzen Moment werden meine gespenstischen Schritte langsamer und verlieren den vertrauten Rhythmus, der sich in den letzen Minuten eingependelt hat. Der Mut rinnt mir aus den geschlossenen Fäusten, die ich geballt an meinen Seiten halte.

Diese Nacht ist kalt und grau und schwer. Sie hält mich fest und gibt mich nicht mehr her. Ich wünschte, es wäre deine Wärme, die mein Herz jetzt umschließen würde, und nicht die Dunkelheit, die an mir zerrt wie ein Tier an einem Kadaver.

Und obwohl ich dich tief in meinem Herzen als Motor, der mich antreibt, als ein Brennofen, der mich wärmt, vergraben habe, so merke ich, dass mich die Nacht innerlich langsam auffrisst.

Ich will dich halten, einfach nur in meinen Armen halten. Versprich mir, dass du nicht einfach verschwindest. Versprich mir, dass du an meiner Seite bleibst... bis zum Ende. Ich will den Gedanken an dich, an uns, nicht einfach an die Unendlichkeit verlieren.

Mein Weg führt mich weg von dir. Weg von den Leuten, denen es nicht egal ist, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Weg von den Erinnerungen an dich und mich. Die Erinnerungen, die mich bis an diesen Ort getragen haben.

Frischgeschnittenes Gras. Der Geruch voll und saftig. Du und ich. Eine große Wiese und nur die Sonne über uns, die Blumen neben uns und die warme Erde unter uns. Das war der Tag, an dem ich erkannt habe, dass ich dich liebe.

Er hat so unscheinbar begonnen. Wie jeder Sommermorgen. Mit Vogelgezwitscher und hellen Sonnenstrahlen.

Wir haben uns wie sooft verabredet. Nur wir beide und die Wiese an der alten Muggelmühle. Wir sind beide einfach nur dagelegen. Lagen da und haben uns was erzählt. Heute weiß ich nicht mehr, was. Heute weiß ich nur, dass ich dich von der Seite angesehen und meinen Kopf nach rechts gelehnt habe und die Hälfte meines Gesichts hat in das kitzelnde Gras gedrückt.

Du hast mich angeschaut und da ist es passiert. Mein ganzes Sein ist auf dich gerichtet gewesen, auf dein Gesicht, dein Lächeln und deine Augen. Es ist wie eine Erleuchtung gewesen. Du warst und bist heute noch mein Licht am Ende eines dunklen Tunnels.

Ich muss schlucken, als ich an diesen Tag denke. An diesen einen perfekten Tag von vielen. Wir haben uns im Gras geliebt und dann einfach nur erschöpft nebeneinander gelegen und den Himmel betrachtet.

Ja, solche Erinnerungen schenken mir jetzt die Kraft für das, was getan werden muss. Für das, was ich tun muss.

Meine Schritte werden wieder sicherer. Die dunklen Straßen und die Kälte halten mich nicht von meiner Pflicht ab. Ich werde es tun. Ich werde stark sein. Für die Zaubererwelt. Für meine Freunde. Aber vor allem für dich.

Ich sehe bereits dort hinten den leichten Schein des unnatürlichen magischen Lichts. Dort werde ich meinem Schicksal begegnen. Dort wird sich alles entscheiden. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, werde nicht scheitern, ich werde siegen. Du wirst stolz sein.

Mit meinem Tod wirst du gerettet werden. Mit meinem Tod wird jeder gerettet werden. Und was ist schon mein Leben im Vergleich zu der ganzen Zaubererwelt? Ich bin nur ein kleines Licht an einem schwarzen Himmel voller Lichter. Ich war noch nie etwas Besonderes, aber du hast etwas Besonderes aus mir gemacht. Niemand, wirklich niemand hat so viel in mir gesehen wie du. Du hast in mir reingesehen.

Unsere Hoffnungen und Erwartungen verschwinden ins Nichts, aber sie sind nicht umsonst gewesen. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht in näherer Zukunft. Aber irgendwann. Irgendwo. Irgendwie. Werden wir uns wiedersehen.

Mehr als Gedichte wiegt, wie wir zusammen leben,

vereint in einem Dasein Tag und Nacht:

So brennt ein Licht, von Schatten rings umgeben,

die es doch heller durch sein Leuchten macht.

Wohl sind wir Tiere, die sich selbst dressieren,

kurzfristiger Bestand aus Fleisch und Bein

und doch: Das eine Leben, das wir beide führen,

für Tausend reichte es zum Glücklichsein.

(Anm. d. Autors: Günter Kunert)

Dies ist für dich. Es ist mein Geschenk an dich. Mein Erbe.

Ich liebe dich.

Vergiss das nie.

--

--

--

Er war dabei gewesen. Hatte alles gesehen und konnte diese Bilder bis heute nicht verbannen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es vergessen, ein anderer Teil, konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne mit diesen Erinnerungen zu leben.

Er war dabei gewesen, als die letzte Schlacht tobte. Als sie sich gegenüber standen. Und doch waren seine Erinnerungen nur auf ihn gerichtet. Hatten nur Bilder von ihm gespeichert.

Er war dabei gewesen, als er fiel. Als er starb. Er hatte ihn aufgefangen. Seinen toten Körper aufgefangen und den letzten Atemhauch an seiner Wange gespürt.

„Nein, Harry! Nein! Bitte… Bitte, du kannst nicht… du darfst nicht…", er konnte sich noch an seine Worte erinnern und wie sie unbeantwortet blieben. Aber alles andere blieb hinter dem Schleier der Verdrängung.

„Du hast mir versprochen zu mir zurück zu kehren. Und ich habe es auch noch geglaubt… ich habe es geglaubt, obwohl…" Er schlang seine Arme um die Brust des toten Körpers, der halb auf seinen Beinen lag. Sein Gesicht drückte sich in die unordentlichen Haare, so wie er es immer gemachte hatte, als sie abends einschliefen.

„Du hast gesagt, ich müsste nur fest und stark daran glauben und alles würde gut gehen. Das habe ich getan, bei Merlin, das habe ich wirklich!" Seine Worte waren geschrieen, aber das kümmerte ihn jetzt wenig.

Wie ein nacktes, hässliches Ungeheuer, rieb sich die Verzweiflung an sein Bein, umschmeichelte ihn wie ein missgebildete, untote Katze und biederte sich als vorübergehende Lösung an. Er musste nur seine Hand ausstrecken und es berühren.

Er widerstand. Es war nicht die Verzweiflung, die ihn im Sturm eroberte. Es war der Zorn.

„Du Bastard! Stirb nicht vor mir! Du hast deinen Frieden doch noch gar nicht gemacht! Warum musstest du ihm auch gegenübertreten? Warum bist du nicht einfach untergetaucht, mit mir abgehauen? Warum musstest ausgerechnet du der Auserwählte sein? Verdammt, du mieses Arschloch! Ich hasse dich!"

Seine Stimme brach, als die letzten drei Worte über seine Lippen kamen. Sie brach und mit ihr der Teil von ihm, der lieben konnte.

„Ich hasse dich!"

Er klang erstickt. Klang, als ob er wieder der kleine Junge war, der in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen wurde, weil er ungezogen war.

Ab da verschwammen seine Erinnerungen an diesen schicksalhaften Tag. In dem Wirbel der unscharfen Gedanken, tauchten immer wieder einzelne Bilder auf. Wie er den fremden Zauberstab aus Stechpalme und Phönixfeder nahm und der sich ungewöhnlich warm anfühlte. Wie er einen nach dem anderen Gesichtslosen auslöschte. Wie er schrie.

Er war dabei gewesen, als es endete. Als alles endete.

--

--

--

Vier Monate.

Vier verdammte Monate war es her.

Vier Monate hatte Draco in diesem Zimmer verbracht.

Vier Monate hatte er die Gedanken von Harry immer wieder in seinem Kopf abgespielt.

Vier Monate hatte er sich gewunden vor Sehnsucht, gewunden vor Selbsthass und Trauer.

1000 Mal hatte er die persönlichen Sachen von Harry begutachtet. Sie von allen Seiten genau betrachtet, sie gerochen, ja, hatte sie sogar geschmeckt.

Der Zauberstab rutschte langsam aus seinen Händen, als Draco sich einrollte. Die letzten Erinnerungen und Gedanken, die auf wundersame Weise in dem Zauberstab von Harry eingebrannt waren, lebten in seinen Träumen weiter.

Die Bilder der letzten Gedanken hatten sich schon längst unwiderruflich in ihn eingebrannt und nur in seinen Träumen konnte er seinen Schmerz vergessen.

Er war müde. So müde.

„Wie kann ich dieses Leben lieben", murmelte Draco, bevor er seine trüben Augen schloss und sich auf einen weiteren trostlosen Tag einstellte. „Ohne dich? Ohne ein Uns?"

Und wieder entglitt er der realen Welt. Entglitt ihr mit nur dem einen Gedanken.

Harry.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Und? War die Geschichte es wert, dass du ihr ein Review schreibst?


End file.
